Two Worlds
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: While visiting the Natural History Museum, Annabel Johnson accidentally released not only Captain Hook and his crew, but Tiger Lily's Indians onto New York. Can she and her classmates contain these rogues before they tear apart the modern world? And things take a turn for the worse when she becomes stuck in Neverland. She must escape back into the real world before it's too late!
1. Witch

I was nearly bursting with excitement. After waiting so long, the day was finally here. Today was the end of the year field trip. If you lived in New York, going to the Natural History Museum might not be such a big deal, but from a Floridian's perspective? It was amazing!

Snapping up from my excited reverie, I was quick to notice two things. The first being my group was nowhere in sight. Earlier we had divided into groups of a least four, but I seem to have wandered abroad. Secondly, I was hopelessly, hilariously lost. I found myself in a long, empty corridor, devoid of any school children at all. Not wanting to remain alone, I turned into the first available room. Gleaming gems surrounded me, neatly placed in glass cases in a grid like fashion. Wandering through these treasures, I came to a sudden halt.

Lying in what I could only guess was the middle of the room, a rock sat, velvet ropes posing pathetic protection. Unlike its brothers, this stone didn't gleam or sparkle, it was just your basic, gray rock. Symbols edged the sides, carved from many years ago. Ignoring obvious warnings, I yearned to touch it, to feel its rough sides, to trace the ruins carved so long ago. Stepping forward, I pushed aside its meager protection, laying my hands on its surface. I was positive I imagined it, yet blue light seemed to flash through the carvings, if only for an instant.

"Step away," someone growled deeply from behind me. Fearing security I immediately lifted my hands from it. I turned around, thoroughly expecting the reproachful expression of an employee, was shocked speechless at what stood in front of me.

Dozens of swords were aimed directly at my throat. Dirty men, no, pirates, were at the ends, seemingly have appeared from nowhere. At their lead, a man with long, filthy black hair, a rather impressive moustache, and an old fashioned red coat grinned quite evilly. He rolled his shoulders back, leaning with the movement, and creating a rather distastefully popping noise.

"Free at last," he murmured, apparently to himself. Suddenly he turned to his men, whose swords never faltered from my bare neck, "TO LONG," he roared, "Have we been stuck on that god-forsaken island, TOO LONG have we lived, yet never quite living. TOO long have we spent our time, chasing those ridiculous boys. Too long."

His men roared in approval, evidently satisfied.

"After we leave this infernal labyrinth, we'll storm this world as we did the last!" he shouted.

That didn't sound good.

"Take the witch, she could prove use."

It took me a second to register he was talking about me before a grimy hand gripped my shoulder. The pirate who grabbed me pressed a knife to my throat and forced me forward, following his captain and other crew members down the endless corridors. The captain seemed just as lost as I was, though he tried to act like he knew what he was doing. We emerged into the center chamber, stair cases flanking either side. They led to separate upstairs areas, each sporting a landing that lead to more exhibits. We had come from one of three entrances to this area. The pirates looked around, wary of such a big space.

From the entrance directly across from us, a party emerged. They were dressed oddly, men in loincloths and women bare dresses. Leading them was a young woman with twin braids flowing over either shoulder. Indians. The young woman shouted, pointing at the pirates. I was momentarily forgotten, abandoned for the greater threat.

The two groups clashed, awaiting no signal or threat. It seemed to be a common occurrence, the way they melded into one individual group of battle. Tomahawks clashed with swords and guns fired haphazardly. I quickly turned away as the first blood stained the floor. A wonder if I had also released the Indians tickled my mind as I hurried to locate my companions.

Hearing my general noise of children, I followed it up the right hand staircase, twisting through corridors until I found them. They laughed and joked, uninterested in any of the exhibits. They many walls shielded them from any sounds of battle, leaving them oblivious. Some turned at my entrance, others ignored my completely. Attempting to catch my breath, I fell to my knees with the effort. This did capture attention, and soon all of my classmates surrounded me. Blonde curls fell into my eyes as I tried to explain what I had seen.

"Fighting," I gasped, "The center hall. Pirates. Indians. We have to stop them…"

Considering me delirious, their brows furrowed, whispering to one another. A leaderly boy came forward, tall and charismatic he was known to have sway over the others. Christopher, I remembered, his name was Christopher.

"What's wrong?" he seemed confused, for I was never this outspoken.

"There are pirates in the second hall- and- and Indians. And they're fighting," I took a deep, shuttering breath before continuing, "I don't know why. I- I got lost, and they found me. The pirates. They- they said they would t- take this world by storm. We can't let them leave."

He stared at me incredulously.

"Be quiet," I instructed, and when no one paid mind, "QUIET! Can't you hear them?"

Everyone fell silent, and to their surprise, the clang of battle and shouts of war flooded through the chamber. Christopher stared at me, mouth agape.

"We have to stop them," I pleaded, trying to appeal to him. He could convince the others in need be.

Curiosity overcoming, the children ran out to the landing. Looking over the rails, battle raged below. Some were shocked, for the development was quite odd. Others looked quite sick, for bodies lie strewn across the floor. Roughly six dozen pirates remained, and an equal amount of Indians. They were still deeply locked in combat.

An Indian shouted, pointing up at us. A tomahawk flew up, imbedding itself in the wall inches from a girl's head. She squeaked and scurried back into the hall, out of range.

A new determination seemed to gleam in Christopher's eyes as they looked to him for guidance, wordlessly electing him their leader. No other people, children or adult, had been seen. Whether dead or fled, we were alone, "We have to fight back," it dawned on him what I had seen, that it was their only option. We would die at their hands or them ours.

**I am extensively grateful for your patience throughout this chapter. No, Peter has not yet appeared, but patience is a virtue. He will soon come. I would LOVE a review, so if you have the time to read this, spare a second to scrawl what you think? Thaaank you my dahlings.**


	2. Ruthless

The pandemonium descended into utter chaos. We children buzzed with activity from our perch, tossing ancient relics at the enemies below. Most only provoked annoyance, but heavier artifacts dealt legitimate damage.

Someone shouted for us to move, and I dodged them just in time. The offending classmate heaved a bucket over his shoulder, dumping boiling water on the pirates below. Eyes alit with recognition, others hurried towards the water source, arming themselves with pots and vases as they went.

I, not prone to violence nor battle, watched more than anything else. The children were determined, not only to save themselves but those oblivious to the mayhem occurring. Anyone outside would have no way of knowing the dangers within. We moved with purpose, cycling through people so each willing could reach the edge, heft their object, and scurry off to find another. I determined three main groups of children.

The first were actively participating, eager to aid in the plight of battle. They were constantly moving, always a makeshift weapon in hand.

The next group included me. We danced on the side lines, not quite helping or hurting. We watched, yet made no move to contribute.

The final party was those more squeamish. Disinclined to watch the bloodshed they pushed themselves against the wall, shielding their eyes from any disagreeable sight.

This system worked for all, until the pirates grew savvy to our arrangement. Not ignorant enough to climb the stairs and attack us head on, they instead ascended the stairs to the balcony directly across from ours. They had cannons.

Whether they had brought it from whence they came, or made use of an exhibit, they positioned the cannons parallel to our efforts, and began to fire.

We ducked as a whole as the metal sphere embedded itself into the wall. It was much slower than I had imagined, dangerous yet allowing ample time to move from the way. Another round cascaded onto our effort, and again we scrabbled to avoid them.

Again we constructed a coordination, learning the pattern of fire we were careful to fall to the ground at the right moment, and then throw our weapons seconds later. It was all working quite smoothly until we lost the first of our own.

A cannon blast aimed early and low, rocking the foundation of the balcony instead of the wall behind. A boy had just leaned forward to drop his relic when it hit. A look of shock crossed his face, and before he had time to react he was tumbling over the edge. A scream pierced the air, and to my disbelief it was mine alone.

We rushed to the edge, peering over to assess his fate. As his body hit the skirmish, pirates descended on him, blocking all view. They hacked and speared, and when they dispersed the only sign of the boy was a deep red spot.

I screamed again, backing up until my back hit the wall. I fell to my knees, covered my eyes with tightly knit fingers, and continued screaming. I was not alone in this act however, several boys and girls alike mimicked the action. Reality descended and a new panic welled inside.

"We need to be more careful," Christopher announced, he was definitely affected by the event, but attempted to contain it, "Would anyone be willing to guard the staircases?"

After a silence, at least by the present party, two children stepped forward. They took their places on the staircase, determination flooding their young eyes.

I still hadn't ceased screaming, or lifted my eyes. It had become both involuntary and unstoppable at this point. I succumbed to it, having no other option. Cannons shook the wall beside my head, and I cowered, afraid to look up.

"It's okay," a surprisingly loud voice spoke directly to me. I realized the volume was only noticed because all other noises had ceased, "Annabel, it's okay. You can look up now."

A boy, Gabriel if I remembered correctly, extended his hand to me, offering to help me to my feet. I accepted, but the trembling wouldn't stop.

"The pirates and Indians seceded, for now," he explained, "We don't know for how long, but it's a nice break."

"How did they get here?" a girl wondered aloud, "They're- they're _pirates_. Like from stories. It doesn't make sense."

A strangled noise escaped my lips, and each head turned towards me.

"Annabel," a boy furrowed his brow, "How _did_ you came across the pirates? You were first to see them."

Eyes narrowed suspiciously and I shrunk into myself, frightened at this sudden turn.

"I- I touched a rock, from the gem room. I was just curious, I swear-" seeing their looks I continued quickly, "And I turned around, and there they were."

"So _you_ released them?" another boy's mouth dropped incredulously.

"Timothy is _dead_ because of you!"

"It was an accident," I squeaked, but far too quiet to be heard over the angry accusations. I looked to Christopher, hoping to once again appeal to him, but his gaze was as darkened as the rest.

"If you released them," his gaze never faltered, "It's up to you to put them back."

"How?" if it was so easy I would have done it long ago.

"Lure the pirates over and touch it again."

"But what if it doesn't work," my brow furrowed in exasperation.

He seemed to be trying to pick out the right words. He opened his mouth to speak, but I immediately cut him off, "So that's it. You're forcing me to choose, between me and you," I blinked angry tears from my eyes, "Either I succeed or die trying. They'll surely kill me if they get a chance."

He said nothing, but his silence confirmed my words to be true. I looked about, but was only greeted with cold, blank looks. It was a wonder how immediately they turned against me.

"Fine," I relented, still sporting a narrow gaze, "What do you want me to do?"

**Oh yes, lots of excitement indeed. The only thing that could rival such excitement in fact, would be your leaving of a review! Please?**


	3. Journey

Having volunteered to help me some ways, Gabriel and Christopher flanked either of my sides as I made my way towards the stairs. We found ourselves in front of the appointed guard, awaiting his move so we could pass.

He looked distressed, which caused confusion to emanate in great waves from our little group. He opened his mouth, but closed in again, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly a great blade protruded from his chest. His body instantly crumpled into a lifeless heap as the blade left him. A pirate stood, grinning wickedly and appearing rather proud. He lunged forward, but Christopher was faster. Sliding past the attack he grabbed the enemy's wrist and delivered a sharp blow to his head with his elbow. In the pirates befuddled state he grabbed the sword and ran him through in the exact fashion that had befallen our staircase guard. Panting a bit he wiped tiny droplets of sweat from his forehead.

"Harvey knew he was there," Christopher referred to the staircase guard, "He must have been threatened. The pirates have to have been planning an attack. We were lucky to catch their spy."

I nodded, my throat dry and eyes wide. Christopher had taken a life as if it was nothing, simply continuing on. It bothered me immensely. Our band moved onward, down the stairs and past the chamber of battle. Fresh bodies coated the ground, blood still pouring from pirate and Indian alike. I stared forward, willing myself to look away.

After passing the hall, we began to trudge down the next corridor. Looking up, Christopher and Gabriel were no longer at my side.

"This is where we part," Christopher stood at the corridor's mouth, halting Gabriel from moving towards me with a single hand. Gabriel had been the only one kind to me throughout this small adventure. I would probably never see him again.

I nodded my accord and turned, continuing the hall alone. The footsteps of the two boys faded before going completely silent. Since becoming lost found me the pirates originally, I had decided becoming lost would find me the pirates again.

Sure enough, after timelessly walking the marble halls, aggressive voices echoed from a nearby room. Tiptoeing closer I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"The children in this world are as unruly as the last!"

Shouts of agreement rang through the room.

"SILENCE!" I easily recognized the captain's bellow, "After dealing with Tiger Lily's warriors the children will go next."

After the way I had been treated, I held no loyalty to my classmates. Yet, I still could not bear to see them left to these pirate's filthy hands.

Stepping into full view I filled the doorway with my body. Still not being noticed, I decided to seek more direct results.

"Us knowing your plot could put a damper on those plans!" I shouted, causing every head to swivel in my direction.

Cries of anger and "it's the witch" hit me like a stampede, which is exactly what the disgruntled pirates formed. Rushing towards me I had no choice but to run.

Their captain in lead they charged, my speed being my only tool for survival. Up and down halls I lead them, desperately trying to relocate the accursed gem room. Turning to evaluate that there was an appropriate distance between me and my pursuers, I slammed directly into a wall. Reality descended as the dead end loomed before me. Realizing I was trapped, the pirates become more predatory. They stalked forward like wild cats, closing the distance between us with their swords. Without warning a vase flew from nowhere, shattering against a pirate's head with enough force to knock him to his knees. The rest of them turned towards their assailant.

"RUN!" Gabriel cried, a collection of relics in his arms. He heaved another one, narrowly missing a second pirate. Taking no further warning I shot forward, escaping their grasp and running once more. Forgetting Gabriel entirely they turned back to me. While he held solid weapons, my weapon of information was infinitely more dangerous.

To my great relief the banner announcing the Gem Room appeared, a deep purple contrasting with the almond walls. I weaved through the precious stones, knowing the pirates were behind me yet not daring to look again. The hall stretched innumerably longer this time, and my breath seemed in short supply. I refused to give up, a burst of adrenaline carrying me even farther.

I came to a screeching halt, at last finding my target. I placed the rock in between me and the pirates hoping to have time to catch my breath. I didn't wish to be anywhere near this stone, let alone touch it. It symbolized a harsh realism. If I lay hands once more on its rough surface, and nothing happened, it would mean my untimely demise. Not only that, but my classmates would fall alongside. This made my quite hesitant.

The pirates once again materialized, breathless and dripping from their extensive run. They growled, thinking me trapped. Unfortunately they were correct, only in a different manner than they understood.

Their captain stepped forward, grinning all the while. Evidently he sought to take credit for this significant kill. I tensed, ready to move the second he did. We seemed locked in this deadly stare off. Blood lust clouded his underling's vision as he sprang, sword ready.

Squeezing my eyes I thrust my hands upon the rock. Not wanting to watch my death, I waited, yet the stab of pain never occurred.

I cracked my eyes open, yet to my confusion, I was somewhere else entirely.

**Next chapter will be titled "Neverland". A little hint for my lovelies. And rest assured, Pan will most definitely appear**. **I would undeniably appreciate a review or two (hint hint). **


	4. Neverland

The pirates still surrounded me, causing me to believe it hadn't work. On closer observation, the floor was rocking haphazardly. Open sea stretched on endlessly, no land scarring the infinite blue. The pirates seemed familiarized with the area, and took far shorter a time to get their bearings. The Captain turned twice, and realization lit his face.

"Lads!" he barked, "We're back."

Some expressions were the picture of relief, others angry their journey had come to a halt. Seconds later the Captain whirled upon me, noticing my presence for the first time. His eyes narrowed, and he strode forward, grabbing my bicep with his good hand. The rest of the crew turned, seeing I had joined them. Bearing their swords threateningly they growled.

"Take her to the brig," he snarled, throwing me roughly at the crew. They chuckled wickedly, grubby hands gripping me mercilessly. I exhaled sharply, twisting hopelessly. They carried me below deck, pushing me into a rusty cell. The door slammed, and my captors laughing uproariously at my distressed condition. As they began to return upstairs I clutched the bars, my knuckles white with strain.

The room was now empty, whether it be a blessing or a curse I didn't know. For hours I stood, staring blankly at the grimy walls, before someone came to my aid. Or so I thought.

"M-Miss? The captain will see you," a rather rotund man with full moon spectacles fumbled with the cell's keys. He was roughly my height, but proved his strength as he dragged me upstairs and into the Captain's quarters. Upon entrance I was directed to a rickety chair stationed in the room's center. The man unsheathed a large dagger and stood guard at the door. I wasn't bound, but it was clear I wasn't leaving.

Everything in the room was in various states of disrepair. Mottled treasures were strewn haphazardly around. A single bed was crammed into the corner, and everything appeared to be a dull brown.

The Captain emerged from the chamber's shadowy corner. His long greasy hair stained the shoulders of his red naval coat, and when he leaned close I could smell his putrid breath.

"Where is the boy?"

After taking a moment to observe my confused expression, he elaborated.

"A certain child, _Peter Pan_," he spat the name, "Has been plaguing me for many a year. And it has come to my attention, that a person of your… _talents_ could locate him for me."

I realized he still thought me a witch. Mustering my courage, I spoke, "I would _never_ tell you _anything_," I hissed.

"If I believed that," he straightened, gazing at me under a single raised eyebrow, "You'd be _dead_. So I will ask you one more time…"

I missed the end of his phrase, for a movement in the porthole directly above the guarding pirate's short head caught my eye. A boy of about fourteen has hovering around the porthole on the opposite side. He donned an old brown coat and scruffy chocolate hair. He threw me a thumbs up, and motioned for me to continue talking before flying away from view.

_Flying_?

"Fortunately," my attention was snapped back to the Captain once more, "There are other ways to make you speak."

He marched over to the stout pirate, who displayed to him a small box. When it was opened, I saw a row of sharp hooks displayed inside. Tools of torture. He ran his hand over the selection before choosing one, and beginning to attach it to his stump. My throat went dry as I watched his slow, deliberate movements. As he began to walk towards me, the door to the cabin was flung open, knocking the squat pirate to the ground and revealing a new face, though as dirty as his kin.

"CAP'N!" he shouted, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"Blast!" he cursed, his show foiled, "SMEE!"

"Aye cap'n!" the fat one scrabbled to his feet.

"See to it our, ah, _guest_ stays where she is."

"Aye cap'n!" he called as the captain dashed out.

Taking a generous fist full of my hair, Smee began to drag me out on to the deck, and back to my cell. I kept a wary eye on the dagger strapped to his belt as I contemplated escape.

The upper deck was utter chaos, bodies clashing together in an epic struggle. We were far closer to land than I had originally seen, and I began to wonder my chances of swimming to safety.

A blur of flesh flung itself at Smee, knocking him to the ground. His shape caused him to roll a bit before regaining his balance and bearing his dagger.

"Where are ya? Show yerself!" he looked about, temporarily forgetting me.

A giggle sounded and a small boy, no older than nine, came barreling out from above. Smee squeaked in surprise, attempting to ready his weapon to no avail. The two collided, knocking them both aside. The boy tumbled in the air, before sitting upright, suspended. He giggled again, producing a small sword. Smee regained his footing and the two began to battle. I crawled from the scene, thankful for small miracles. A hand gripped my shoulder and I squealed in surprise.

"S'alright," a tan boy in an old cap grinned at me, "I'm only Tootles," he offered a small smile.

"PAN!" the captain roared from the ship's bow.

"Hook!" the brunette boy I had seen earlier hovered casually above the deck, "Long time no see!" he laughed.

"I have you now!" he raised his sword with his good hand. Within seconds they were locked in furious combat.


	5. Old Friends

Watching the two go at each other, I realized the boy "Tootles" had not yet released my shoulder. He must have been under orders, and this worried me. I was once again the cause of battle, and it didn't bode well.

Captain Hook and Pan were fighting feverishly, each movement a blur of flesh and steel. The Captain lunged forward, but Pan simply flew out of reach, sending a kick to his back so forceful he almost was tossed overboard. This must have been the child I was asked to find, for the hate in the Captain's eyes was so passionate- so _grotesque_, it was almost painful to look at. As the Captain recovered, Pan silently beckoned his boys to take leave. Taking me from Tootles and wrapping a single arm around my waist, he shot upward, into the night.

"COME BACK PAN YOU COWARD!" Hook bellowed, "COME AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

"I'm afraid I can't!" he shouted back, laughing, "I'm just a boy!" and with that we took to the sky, the pirate's angry yells fading into the dark.

I remained silent for the remainder of the flight, which was much shorter than expected. Still chuckling to himself, he placed me back onto the solid ground.

"Peter Pan," he stepped back, bowing deeply to me. This was comical to me, being that first and foremost, I had never been bowed to, and secondly, the person bowing to me was this scruffy boy. Not knowing what to do, I felt as if I should bow back, but decided with a simple nod.

"Annabel Johnson," I replied.

"Huh," he levitated a bit, looking me up and down, "Hook's only ever bothered with Darling girls before. I wonder…"

It took a moment to gather that he wasn't saying that I was not darling, but Darling as surname.

"LADS!" Peter called to the forest, "Come meet Annabel Johnson!"

Six boys stepped into the clearing, the strands of moonlight piercing the leafy foliage illuminating their faces.

"Fox," the tallest boy stepped forward, a newsboy hat covering his ginger hair and kind face.

"Tootles," the boy from earlier stepped in turn.

"Slightly," slightly was the largest of the boys, and the irony of his name almost made me laugh. A black bowler hat and dour expression added to the humor.

"Nibs," he was the only dark skinned boy, and he wore a hat similar to Fox's.

"Twins," the title was confusing, for there was only one of him, but I decided not to question. He was the smallest, at least a head smaller than any other boy. I remembered he had saved me from Smee.

"'An Curly," his short blonde hair made the name obvious, spinning into tight coils. He seemed to have a cruelness to him, and I decided he was not one to cross.

"The lost boys!" Peter gestured to them.

They looked at me expectedly, so bowing deeply, purely for the fun of it, I proclaimed, "Annabel Johnson, at your service."

They nodded approvingly, looking to each other and whispering. I took it as a good sign.

"Thank you for…" I waved my hand, looking for the words, "You know, saving me. From the pirates."

"No problem," Peter grinned, "It's sort of our thing.

A chorus of agreement sounded from the boys.

"Can- can we show her the mermaids? They always like the mermaids," Twins sweetly suggested. He looked up at Peter with puppy eyes.

"Of course!" Peter announced, as if claiming credit for it, "Lady Annabel, would it be your pleasure, to lay witness to the Mermaid Lagoon?" he said it seriously, but a twinkle of sarcasm and humor danced in his eyes.

"I'd be _delighted_," I made him aware I was on to him.

He nodded approval again, before gathering his boys from their chatter, "Lads! To Mermaids Lagoon!"

"Aye!" they chorused, mocking the pirates.

"May I?" Peter offered his hand.

I nodded, but instead of just taking my hand, he flung me into his arms bridal style and rose to the heavens, his boys in close pursuit.

Landing lightly on the shore of a large body of water, he released me once again. A flash of shimmering green broke the surface, twisting and slapping back down. This motion created a wave, which only seemed to soak me. I sat there, dripping, as a half dozen women broke the surface. They waved to and cooed over Peter, who acted nonchalant, yet seemed delighted at the attention. Shaking my damp mane, I sat on the water's edge, dipping my feet in the crystal pool.

A light touch brushed against my toes, and suddenly a cold hand wrapped around my ankle, yanking sharply. I dug my nails into the ground, pulling myself up just in time. Panting I looked down to my assailant.

Smiling as if she had done me a favor, a mermaid emerged. Brushing silky locks from her face with webbed fingers, she stared.

A choked sound echoed from about twenty feet to my left, and turning revealed Peter, nearly bursting with laughter. They had all been focused on me. Turning back to the more dangerous of the two, the mermaid still hadn't moved.

Footsteps sounded behind me, and Peter kneeled beside me. Still snickering, he questioned the mermaid.

"Now," he attempted to look stern, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Oh Peter!" she giggled shyly up at him, "I was _only_ trying to drown her!"

My mouth dropped open as Peter turned to me, "See? They meant no harm!"

"Peter? Would you mind if we return?" I stood.

"Not at all! C'mon boys, we're going back."

"_Stupid fish_," I muttered to myself, only to be bid farewell by another splash of water. Gasping, the lost boys openly laughed at me this time. Ignoring my soaked condition, Peter once again picked me up without warning, and began the flight home. As we touched down, Nibs practically fell to the ground, landing roughly on his knees.

"_Peter_," he complained, "I need more pixie dust!"

"Sure," Peter nodded, "As soon as we go inside.

"Um, Peter?" I tapped his shoulder tentatively.

"Yes my lady?" he bowed satirically, but still kindly. He was only fooling about.

"Where is- inside?" I gestured to the clearing.

"Annabel," Fox offered a hand. Taking it, he gently lead e to a tree. He tapped in twice, and lo and behold, it swung open effortlessly.

"Ladies first."

Placing my feet on the edge so I didn't descend immediately, I entered the trunk. Below was black, no floor ending the darkness. Looking to Fox for confirmation, he nodded, and closing my eyes, I fell.

My landing was soft, provided by a cushion that lay beneath me. Rising just in time, Fox tumbled down the slide, followed by the other lost boys, and finally Peter.

"Welcome!" he gestured broadly, "To the hideout!"

"Shall I take her to the guest room Peter?" Fox asked, "She's had quite the experience."

"Sure, sure," Peter allowed, "See you on the morrow Lady Annabel," he flashed a lopsided grin.

"Indeed," I couldn't suppress a grin in return.

Fox took me lightly by the elbow, leading me through dirt passageways. We were deeply underground, for protection I suppose, causing everything to look very natural. Animal skins were used a cushions and blankets, and seedlings grew haphazard from the walls and ceiling. We reached the end, revealing the first door I had seen upon entrance. It was constructed from tree bark, and didn't fully cover the doorway. Once inside, Fox took a seat beside me on the makeshift bed.

"Bet you have some questions," he smiled softly.

"A few," I admitted, "Where am I?"

"We call it Neverland."

"Why?"

"Well," he found the words, "You never grow old here."

"How old are you?"

"Well, my last birthday was in August making me…" he worked it out, "One hundred thirty two"

"Wow," my eyes widened.

"Yeah," he grinned, "How di-" he was cut off by scuffling from above.

"Come on," he grabbed my hand, dashing through the corridors. He seemed worried about my safety. Had the pirates come back already?

We emerged in the main room, the one we had entered in.

"How did you find our hideout?" Peter demanded, standing over someone. I couldn't see well, but they were pretty scratched up, and lying on the ground.

"I- I-"

I recognized that voice.

Pushing through the crowd of lost boys, I kneeled beside the familiar face.

"Gabriel," I breathed.


	6. Alone

"How do you know this pirate scum?" Peter kicked Gabriel's stomach, not hard, but enough to make him wince.

"He's not a _pirate_," I helped Gabriel to his feet, "And whatever would make you think otherwise?"

"Well," Peter sheepishly replied, "Everyone here besides us is either an Indian, a mermaid, or a pirate, and well…"

"He ain't no mermaid!" Curly laughed.

The others chuckled along, but I continued to glare stonily, "You could have killed him!"

To my utter distaste, the boys simply continued laughing, if not harder. I was about to voice my opinion, but Gabriel's hand landing on my shoulder stopped me. After a second I silently agreed to keep quiet.

"How did you get here? Why?" I whispered under the joyous noise of the lost boys.

"Looking for you," he whispered in return, "They sent out search parties, searching for either you or your body I suppose. I found the rock you spoke of and- and I couldn't resist. I ended up on the pirate ship, and as soon as they noticed me I jumped over, and swam to shore. I saw you and him," he pointed to Peter, "In the sky, and followed you here. Then-"

"Oi!" Peter pulled us apart, "Behave you two. No whispering," the lost boys had gone silent, but this provoked a round of giggles.

"You there. Gabriel? Yes. You know her?"

Gabriel nodded soundlessly, shaggy black hair slipping into his electric blue eyes.

"I have decided," Peter levitated a few feet, not liking to be shorter than anyone, "That I will let you stay. As a lost boy."

"Forever?"

"Yes."

"Forever," Gabriel hesitated, "Is an awfully long time."

"Are you turning down the _honor_ of becoming a lost boy?" Peter demanded.

"Yes. I'm sorry," Gabriel cast his eyes downward, "You can send me away if you want, I won't be offended."

"No, you're a friend of Annabel's," Peter muttered, "It wouldn't be proper. You can stay."

"Thank yo-"

"But you'll be expected to fight!" Peter seemed to make up for his lack of power.

"Of course."

Peter nodded, satisfied. Whipping around he took leave, apparently content. The other lost boys mingled momentarily before following Peter's example. Now we two stood alone.

"Want to see something cool?" I broke the silence.

He threw me a look, "I thought you were dead."

"But I'm not," I offered a lopsided grin, "Again I ask, wanna see something cool?"

His demeanor was broken by the island's magic, "Fine. Yes, I do want to see something cool."

I grabbed his hand, pulling him through one of the structures ulterior exits. Pushing aside a tree stump I heaved onto the upper ground. Waiting a moment as Gabriel followed. Again seizing his hand I lead him through the moonlit grove, past the line of trees and sandy cove.

"Are those- are those mermaids?" he asked.

"Yeah," I dismissed it, "But that isn't what I wanted to show you."

I had taken him to Mermaid's Lagoon, not for the shallow Halflings, but for the moon. Neverland was in a different relation to our Earth, and its moon was so vast it took a fifth of the sky. The thin grass tickled my bare feet, and I sat cross legged within it, gesturing for him to join me.

"Did you mourn?"

"What?" this question took him by surprise, "Of course!"

"Yet you were alone."

"I- we… yes."

We sat solitarily, the moments silence our only company. A cool breeze whipped the air, lifting my hair from my back. I closed my eyes, relishing in the calm summer night. We remained this way a long time, only looking up as the moon began to dip below the horizon.

"We should be going back," I began.

"It was lovely. Thank you," he smiled slightly. We walked side by side back to the hideout, stopping at every small wonder, willing the clock to move more slowly. As we reached the all familiar stump, Gabriel took my hand into his.

"I cannot."

"What?" my brow furrowed as I looked up at him with confusion.

"I cannot stay and stretch Peter's hospitality. I will see you again, hopefully with a solution, a way home, but here I say goodbye. For now," Gabriel's expression had stoned, hiding from me any hint of emotion. I searched for something- anything. Regret? But his mask was to perfect.

"As you wish," I turned so he wouldn't see my disappointment.

I heard him walk away, before his footsteps faded all together. The cool breeze had turned cold, forcing me to hug my exposed arms for warmth. I had found a friend and lost him in the same evening. I had tried to forget, but failed. Still not ready to enter, I swayed under the chill of the night.

"I thought he'd never leave," a smirk sounded from behind me.

Whipping around I was faced with a pirate. Not sharing in nearly the filth of his brethren, he donned leather clothes and a neat moustache. Dark, ruminating eyes were shadowed by disheveled black hair.

"Come on love, nice and easy," he took a step towards me. And then another.

I wildly looked about, hoping for any means of self-defense, but the clearing offered no shelter. He took another step, reaching out.

"PETER!" I screamed.

**That was Starkey by the way, first mate to the Jolly Roger. I know everyone was waiting for some pirate action, so here goes!**


	7. Gone

The pirate flinched at the scream and readied him sword. After many moments of silence, he smirked at me once more.

"No Pan come to save you now, ay love?"

"Oh no?" a voice growled from the leaves behind him.

He spun around but was far too late. Peter burst forth from the foliage, dagger at ready. He swung at the pirate furiously, giving the man only seconds to recover from each blow. He returned them with equal vigor, obviously a talented swordsman. He aimed an attack at Peter, but missed purposely, instead directing his power towards me. The blade grazed my cheek, immediately provoking a thin line of blood. Peter fell to my side instantly, ensuring I was uninjured. The pirate cast a single backwards glance before fleeing the scene, knowing he was outgunned,

"STARKEY YOU COWARD!" Peter shouted, but the man didn't turn. In seconds he had disappeared into the brush.

Helping me to my feet, Peter cried, "Lost boys! Assemble!"

The six lads tumbled from various hidden passageways, scrambling into a line dictated by height. They stood like little soldiers, awaiting Peter's command.

"The pirates have insulted our dignity!" Peter huffed, "All who wish rebuttal say "ay"!"

"AY!" they all chorused, not one turning down the opportunity of battle. Unbridled excitement swarmed the air.

"FORWARD MEN!" he screamed.

The pack began to run, either not bothering to fly or out of pixie dust, I did not know. Peter winked at me before tossing to me his sword. He levitated a few feet before shooting off, after his boys. I, caught in the enthusiasm, too began to run. We became a solid band, united by a sole purpose. We exploded through the tree line, emerging onto the sandy shore. The pirate ship was fairly close, about seventy yards out. Peter did a three sixty, looking for something.

"Has anyone seen Tink?" he squinted, as if it would help, "Heck, we can just swim. Is that alright lads?"

We all nodded agreement, stomping into the salty water. Between strokes we splashed at each other playfully, sending moon beams scattering across glittering drops.

As we came to the ship, Peter froze, gesturing us to do the same. Casting a single finger to his lips, he slowly floated out of the water. Grasping Fox's hand into his own, he lifted each boy in turn onto the ship's deck, out of sight behind the main cabin. He finally came to me, gripping my arm. I returned the movement, and he raised me onto the ship. We crept forward, sneaking behind masts and crates. We peeked out from behind a few barrels, and froze.

Hook was now clearly visible, his back facing us. He looked out to the water. Peter began to inch forward, motioning us to stay. Preparing to pounce, he steeled himself and-

"Pan, wonderful for you to join us," Hook hadn't turned around, but he spoke as if they were face to face. Peter froze, shock etched into his face.

"I see you brought your wretched boys. No matter," he spoke calmly, as if discussing the weather. It had been a trap. Hook snapped his fingers, finally turning to face us, "_And_ the girl? I was fully prepared to collect her after dealing with you lot. You've saved me loads of trouble," a wicked grin spread across his face.

Pirates materialized around us, appearing from behind our band. They advanced, and everyone readied their weapons, awaiting the others movement. The tension peaked and I tightened my grip on Peter's sword.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Peter released an epic war cry and dove at Hook.

What happened next was blocked from my vision, for everyone exploded into battle, boy versus man. Swords rang, amplified by the water. A blade rushed by my ear and I immediately fell into action, using this weapon for the first time. I clutched the sword with both hands and swung at my attacker. The man dodged it easily, gripping my wrist. I looked up to Starkey's grinning face. He wrenched me towards him, forcing me to drop the sword.

Now he held both of my wrists, and though I struggled he was much stronger.

"Captain's orders," he leered, tugging me towards the hatch, which if my memory served, led to the brig. I cried out, but it was drowned out by the fighting. This only incited a laugh from Starkey, whose nails dug painfully into my arm. The thought of spending countless hours in that dreaded cell again brought about a panic, which did not help my state. I called for Peter, but he was preoccupied by Hook. A flash of grey filled my peripheral vision, and Starkey immediately fell to the ground. Gabriel stood, utterly soaked, holding nothing but a jagged rock.

"Gabriel!" delight enveloped me.

"I did promise to help fight, didn't I?" his eyes danced under that raven hair.

I laughed with him, to relieved for anything else.

"HRAHH!" a pirate tackled Gabriel, not stopping until they rammed into the ships other side. I watched wide eyed as the pirate overtook him, Gabriel only trying to get back to his feet.

He finally managed to straighten, but his adversary used the force to shove him over the edge of the ship. I alone noticed, for everyone remained in combat. My breath caught as I willed him to be okay. To my relief he heaved himself over the edge, drenched once again. Panting from effort and injuries, he tumbled onto the deck. Unfortunately, he rolled directly at Hook's feet. Everyone froze instantaneously, heads turning to the pair. Hook looked down with a single raised eyebrow, glancing down at Gabriel. Gabriel lay on his back, looking up at Hook. His gaze was cold and unwavering. Without hesitation Hook lifted his sword, and plunged it deep into Gabriel's chest. Every boy's breath caught, but I unleashed a piercing scream. Gabriel's eyes instantly clouded over, and a trickle of blood slipped out of his mouth. I ran towards him, but someone caught me around the waist. I swung around, fully ready to attack, but was met by Fox's worried gaze.

"Stop it. STOP IT!" Fox held me by the shoulders, "He's gone."


	8. Silence

I collapsed into myself, a sob wracking my small frame. Hook kicked the body aside and the pirates advanced battle, forcing us to. There was no time to mourn. Instead of allowing loss to deter me, I pulled myself from Fox's arms and fought with even more zeal, not simply deterring the pirates but trouncing them. I worked my way through countless opponents, quickly overwhelming all who dared block my path. I almost skewered poor Twins before getting my senses.

Suddenly, Hook was within my sight. I raised my sword, ready to do away with him or die trying, when Peter appeared in front of me.

"No," he was suddenly stern, "Hook's mine."

I nodded, which he took as enough, immediately flying away once again. A flash of pain clipped my shoulder. I rolled over, missing what was meant to be the fatal blow. Jumping back to my feet I brought my sword up and buried it deep into his chest. I gasped as his body hit the ground, dropping my sword. I covered my mouth, smothering a scream. I just killed someone.

_I just killed someone._

Blood slowly dripped into my vision, making everything look red. I fought the urge to gag.

_"Annabel?"_ far away voices echoed around my skull.

_"Annabel?"_

_ "I'm taking her back!"_

_ "Annabel look at me!"_

_ "To much for her I reckon."_

_ "ANNABEL!"_

I gasped for air, jolting up, disturbing the sheets around me.

Sheets?

I was in a bed. With sheets.

A convulsion racked my body and I buried my head into my pillow.

_Gabriel._

_ The blood._

_ So much blood._

A flash of color caught my eye. My hands they- they were stained red. I screamed, hitting my head against the wall behind me. In a blink the red was gone. I clutched myself, squeezing my eyes closed.

"Annabel, you're awake!" I heard Peter rush in. The joy bled out of his voice as he saw me, "You are awake aren't you? You sure do sleep a lot you know. It's been like a day or two."

"Go away Peter," I mumbled, still not looking up.

"What was that?" he answered.

"I SAID," I raised my head, but stopped. All the lost boys stood, hiding in the doorway and behind Peter, "I said… I said yes. Yes, I am awake."

"That's great!" his face broke into a wide smile. The boys came out slowly, crowding around my bed.

"Hi Annabel," Twins approached nervously.

"Hi Twins," I offered a small smile in return.

"Woulda like some water?"

"That'd be lovely," I responded and he instantly scurried out.

We sat in silence for a couple of moments, nothing but the damp Earth and dim light offering camaraderie. The boys were unusually patient, and I soon learned why.

"Annabel I'm… I'm sorry," Peter kept his eyes trained on the ground, "For your loss. For Gabriel."

"I- I didn't even know him. Not really. He- he was kind to me. On the last day before I came here. When I was home. Oh god I want to go home," I choked back a sob.

"We'll get you home," Peter promised, trying to be kind.

"His parents. Gabriel's. they'll have no idea! I can't just say 'Yeah, you don't know me, but I watched your son get stabbed by a pirate!" I was hyperventilating now.

"Annabel. Calm down," Peter gazed at me warily.

"I won't! I- I can't- I" I tried to breath.

"Annabel!" he commanded, "Listen to me."

I looked up at his desperately, trying to regain control. He grabbed my shoulders, steadying me, "I know what to do. You just come with me and I'll take you to someone who'll help. Okay?"

I nodded frantically. He took my hand, aiding me to rise, "One more adventure- okay? How does that sound? One more."

"Alright," I nodded again, "One more."

As we stepped outside, he covered my eyes. Coming very close he whispered, "The entrance to the Indian village is very sacred, and very secret. Very few have known about it and even fewer live to tell the tale. We're going to go there, but you aren't allowed to look until we arrive. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Close your eyes."

"Alright," I closed them. He once again took my hand, and I felt us slowly rise off the ground. A sweet breeze trailed our pass. The tips of leaves grazed my bare feet as we slowly made our way across Neverland. The oaky smell of smoke began tickling my senses, first far away but it grew more and more distinct. Suddenly the smells faded away and a great shadow fell over us, like a cave. Then the smell grew more pungent than ever.

"You can open your eyes," Peter instructed.

I did as told, and was assaulted by colors so bright I had to close them once again. A musty, sunlit orange surrounded me completely. It reminded me of Mars. I blinked rapidly, regaining my vision. A woman stood before me, in the same orange dress and twin braids.

"Come with me," she spoke with an odd accent.

I began to walk with her, hesitating as Peter didn't follow, continuing none the less. She led me to a teepee, larger than the others.

"It's you, isn't it? The one from the museum," I questioned suddenly.

She nodded, not speaking.

"How- how did you get there? You did _they_ get there? Why?" I asked rapid questions, quieting only for her to answer.

She did not answer, instead simply continuing to walk briskly towards the teepee. Children scattered around her feet, not looking at her with fear, but a sort of admiration. She pulled aside the flap, bidding my enter. Casting one last look at the girl, I walked into the teepee.


	9. Decisions

"Ah-bell Janson," he knew my name, but it was mangled by his accent.

The young woman entered behind me, standing by the entrance respectfully. The man said something in a language I did not understand, and the woman translated, "I am Big Chief. This is my daughter, Tigerlily. We are the Piccanniny Tribe. You have crossed great lands. Been very brave."

"Why am I here?" I interjected, "How can I get home?"

"Do _not_ interrupt-" the woman seethed, but was interrupted by the Chief raising his hand. He spoke again, and the woman grudgingly translated, "You found the Great Arrowhead's second half. Tigerlily, take her to first half."

She blinked, realizing the second sentence she spoke was for her. Taking a moment to regain her dignity, she pulled me roughly from the teepee. She trekked into the middle of the village, pointing at a rock.

"Is that..?"

"Yes," she nodded sharply.

I bent down, reaching towards it.

"_DON'T_," she barked, "Touch it. Not yet."

I pulled away, biting my bottom lip. Examining it caused a wave of pain, but I held it down, "It's- it's the same one."

"No. Yes. It is half," she responded, "It is linked, to your world."

"How?"

"We do not know. When touched, depending on with what force, it responds accordingly. The harder it is touched, the more it takes," she explained.

"So, if I touched it, I could go home? Right now?" my jaw dropped. It had been right here.

"Yes, but it always responds differently. It takes, it gives, and it is always random. I have found no pattern, in all the years. The pirates stole it, which is why you summoned them. That is why your second touch brought you to their ship. We just got it back an hour ago."

"You speak as if you've been examining it for a while. How old are you?" I inquired.

"By your standards, roughly twenty four."

"How long have you been twenty four Tigerlily?" I bit my lip.

"A very long time. In Neverland, you never grow old," she held my gaze, completely serious. I took a moment to respond.

"So I can go home."

"Do you want to?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course!"

"Are you certain?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "Well, I was until you said that."

She beckoned me to come with her. Leading me back to where Peter waited, "Think about it," she flashed me a plastic smile, most likely for Peter's benefit, before sashaying away.

"Feel better?" he grinned at me.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I feel better."

We walked through the village in silence

"Soo…" he rubbed his arm, "Whad'ya guys talk about?"

"Not you," I offered a small grin, punching his arm lightly.

While outwardly he brushed off the comment, his cheeks betrayed them with their sudden red blaze. I smirked at his discomfort and walked ahead.

"Hey! Annabel! You kind of half to…" he apologetically held up the blindfold. I blanched, coming to a stop. He caught up and swiftly knotted the cloth with deft fingers. Linking his arm with mine, our feet slowly lifted from the ground.

Night had fallen and it was infinitely cooler that our previous flight. I had felt completely at ease in his arms before, yet now I was terrified. Neverland was now cold and ignorant to my fears, not at all like the warm blanket of hope that encompassed daytime. I pushed my body closer to him, a shiver wracking my frame. He didn't comment, but let me fold into him.

"Peter," I wished only to dispel the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Will you teach me to fly?" I brought up a long overdue subject, "If it's not too much to ask- I just- I've rather helpless of late."

"I've noticed," he teased.

I meant to punch his arm, but with my vision impaired I merely struck air, causing Peter to openly laugh. It was my turn to blush, and I hope the darkness aided me this once.

His laughter faded to a chuckle, but he suddenly went silent. He froze completely, "Do you hear that?" he whispered.

"Hear what?" my brow furrowed.

A faint whistling arose, which I strained to hear better. As I followed it closely, Peter's grip on my arm tightened. He waited a second longer before erupting in motion.

"Is that the long tom…?" he wondered aloud, "MOVE!" he suddenly screamed, shoving me to the side. His plan had two major flaws. The first being, I could not fly. The second, I was blindfolded.

A blast exploded where we had just been, echoing even above my frantic screams. I clawed at the air, the branches, anything to keep the distance between me and the ground. I called Peter's name but no one answered.

I never truly struck the ground, but my fall did reach an end. With a muffled thud, I was deposited directly into someone's arms.


End file.
